Frollo kills Little Bill part 2
The episode starts with Little Bill and his friends painting pictures of Things We Like About Spring to decorate the room's bulletin board. Little Bill is very proud of his painting of a spring day, with flowers and trees in a park, but when Kiku tries to look closer, she accidentally knocks over the water used to rinse the brushes that spills on Little Bill's paper, ruining it. Close to tears over his wrecked hard work, Little Bill gasps, "Look what you did!" Kiku tries to apologize, but he just gets madder, and responds by crumpling up her paper. Kiku begins to cry instead and says, "Little Bill, I said I was sorry." Fuschia calls out for Frollo who gains entry into the school by throwing one of the guards down a flight of steps breaking his leg he then maliciously goes into the classroom knife drawn. Frollo shows what happened to Kiku's painting. Kiku says, "I didn't mean to do it." Frollo falsely tells her comfortingly that he knows she didn't while holding a knife behind his back to kill her a fight ensures he angrily reveals that she did it on purpose. Little Bill doesn't understand why everyone "sides with her," and expects him to apologize! He won't feel sorry at all because Kiku started it. Andrew said that was mean. Frollo told Little Bill, Fuschia and Andrew to calm down and puts Little Bill in time-out as a punishment, explaining that while he knows he is angry, he shouldn't have messed up Kiku's painting (even though she messed up his, which is not the same thing). When he explains the difference between how they wrecked each other's paintings, he thinks everyone is on Kiku's side. Frollo says that they are not taking sides, but what he did was wrong and didn't solve his problem, and that he should apologize to her. He refuses and just wants to go home, which he tells him everyone will be going home soon. Frollo leaves him in the time-out chair and ties him with ropes while he cleans up the rest of the paint, but he doesn't care because he still isn't sorry Frollo proceeds to kill Kiku. Later, when he gets home, Alice the Great has learned about his hard day (but not how it happened), and Little Bill tells her and Bobby about it (as she gives the boys a bowl of grapes to share), and Alice says that while she'd also be pretty upset if anything she liked very much got messed up, she is certain that Kiku didn't mean to wreck Little Bill's painting. Bobby offers to tell him a joke, but it doesn't make him laugh; however, he tells him to ask him if he needs another joke. That night, he states to his parents that he doesn't want to go back to school. After guesses from Big Bill, all of which are answered, "no," he explains (when Brenda asks him what's wrong) what happened, and they talk to each other, his father asks him if it was right to crumple up Kiku's picture to solve his problem and he says no, prompting him to admit that what Kiku did was an accident, but what he did was on purpose because he was mad, making him understand that crumpling up her painting was the wrong way to treat her and Frollo wanted him dead. The next day at school, Little Bill apologizes to Kiku for what he did, offers to help make a new painting with her, and ends with Little Bill and Kiku restoring their friendship magic... then Little Bill tries out the joke Bobby told him, but Kiku assumes the answer is, "You tell your mommy?" But they both laugh anyway Frollo then re-enters and stabs Little Bill with his sword Kiku becomes angered and duels the evil man and revealed he lied to everyone and was the mastermind of all this, she defeats him he then escapes Little Bill dies of his injuries inflicted by Frollo. Category:Disney